DISTANCE
by Lady Park
Summary: Jarak ini menyisakan rindu yang tak tersampaikan lewat lisan, dan meninggalkan ssbait doa diantara ribuan doa lainnya. Salam rindu untukmu yang terkasih.


**DISTANCE**

 _Ketika aku membuka mata, aku selalu bersyukur karena sekali lagi satu hari telah berhasil terlewati. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku selalu berharap kau ada disampingku. Menyambut pagiku dengan senyum hangatmu._

 _Kata orang jarak itu hanya sekumpulan angka, tapi bagiku sekumpulan angka itu terasa begitu menyiksa, sekumpulan angka itu tak cukup mewakili rinduku, dan sekumpulan angka itu seperti tak ada habisnya membayangiku._

 _Ketika aku disini beranjak memulai hari, kau disana beranjak kembali keperaduanmu. Ketika aku bersiap menyambut mentari terbit, kau bersiap mengantar kepergiannya. Kita masih di dunia yang sama, tapi ruang dan waktu memisahkan kita begitu jauh. Menyisakan seberkas rindu yang tak bisa tersampaikan lewat lisan, meninggalkan sebait doa yang tersimpan rapi dalam ribuan doa lainnya._

 _Salam rindu untukmu yang terkasih._

.

.

PROLOG

RATED : T

Genre : Drama , Romance

Warning : Genderswitch , OOC , typo yang tak bisa terelakkan

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter. Tapi cerita ini 100 % murni milik saya.

Don't Bash The Cast Please !

Don't Like Don't Read

Present by ©Park Ah Reum

Harap maklumi kalau menemukan banyak kekurangan yang membuat ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi hari ini. Sial sekali dia tidak membawa payung dihari hujan seperti ini, harusnya ia mendengarkan prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi. Bangun kesiangan membuatnya tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa, yah kecuali mandi. Sungmin berdiam diri beberapa saat, berpikir apakah ia harus menerobas hujan ini atau menunggu hingga reda saja. Jika ia nekat menerobos badannya akan basah, memilih menunggu mungkin akan memakan waktu lama.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat akhirnya Sungmin memilih menerobos hujan itu. Kakinya berlari kecil menuju cafe yang tak terlalu jauh. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan menikmati segelas coklat hangat sepertinya bukan pilihan buruk. Ini masih pukul dua sore, terlalu awal untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Biasanya Sungmin akan selesai kuliah pukul lima, kemudian dia akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya hingga pukul tujuh, setelah itu barulah ia akan kembali ke apartemennya. Namun hari ini jadwal kuliahnya sudah selesai sejak pukul sebelas tadi karena Dosen Im dan Dosen Jung tidak bisa mengisi matakuliah selanjutnya. Sungmin sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya di kantin dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum, tapi kemudian kedua temannya itu di jemput kekasihnya masing-masing dan akhirnya tersisalah Sungmin seorang diri.

Sungmin memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Dari tempat duduknya dia bisa menikmati rintik hujan. Sungmin menyukai hujan, aroma segar dari dedaunan dan tanah yang terguyur hujan sungguh menenangkan. Sungmin menyukai hujan tapi sangat benci kehujanan. Kehujanan akan membuatnya kedinginan dan juga flu. Ah, satu lagi, hujan juga mengingatkan Sungmin pada sosok lelaki yang sangat membenci hujan. Lelaki yang berada jauh di belahan bumi lainnya. Lelaki yang begitu Sungmin rindukan. Ah mengingat lelaki itu Sungmin jadi ingat bahwa sejak tadi pagi dia belum mengirim satupun pesan untuknya.

 _"Hai, jam berapa disana? Pasti kau belum bangun? Coba tebak apa yang sedang aku lihat sekarang! Hujan! Aku sedang melihat hujan sayang. Ahh hujan ini membuatku rindu padamu. Kapan kau pulang? Apa kau akan datang saat ulang tahunku nanti? Aku berharap kau datang. Lihat saja jika kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan mau menerima lamaran mu nanti. Jadi pastikan kau datang eoh! Hihi. Jangan sampai telat pergi ke kampusmu dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Salam rindu untukmu yang terkasih."_

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum mengirim pesan itu. Sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum tak lupa terlampir dalam pesan itu. Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menikmati coklat hangatnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dari balik selimutnya. Tangannya meraba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari ponsel. Matanya memicing ketika layar ponsel itu menyala dan menunjukkan jam dua belas lewat sepuluh menit. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ah dia baru tidur sekitar satu jam, Kyuhyun pikir ini sudah jam lima pagi. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum ketika melihat foto gadisnya tersenyum manis. Tangannya mengusap lembut foto itu seolah-olah mengusap wajah asli gadisnya.

Kling. Sebuah email baru menghiasi pemberitahuannya. Senyumnya melebar mendapati nama pengirim email itu. Kyuhyun langsung membuka email itu dan membacanya, membuka foto yang terlampir di dalamnya. Foto sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum. Ah melihat foto itu membuatnya kembali sedih. Sampai kapan ia harus puas melihat senyum itu lewat sebuah foto? Ia ingin melihat senyum itu secara langsung. Senyum yang begitu hangat, senyum yang selalu memberinya kekuatan dan senyum yang selalu dirindukannya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih.

 _"Hallo sayang. Sekarang jam dua belas lewat duapuluh pagi disini, hahaha. Aku baru saja terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur kembali. Kau tidak kuliah? Jangan lupa membawa payungmu, aku tau kau benci kehujanan jadi jangan sampai kehujanan, mengerti. Doakan tidak ada tugas yang mengikuti liburanku kali ini sayang, dengan begitu aku akan pulang dan merayakan ulang tahunmu. Ahhh aku sudah begitu merindukanmu. Jangan sampai melewatkan makanmu, jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan lupa istirahat. Salam rindu untukmu yang terkasih."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengambil gambar dirinya. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan wajahnya terlihat kusut. Tapi dia begitu yakin bahwa dirinya cukup tampan dalam foto itu. Setelah memastikan fotonya sudah terlampir, Kyuhyun segera mengirim email itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan kepalanya menatap langit Amerika yang masih gelap. Beberapa bulan lagi tersisa sampai liburan akhir semesternya datang. Harusnya dia senang karna mendapatkan liburannya, tapi nyatanya tugas yang diberikan para dosennya tak kunjung habis sampai sekarang. Tugas-tugas itu membuatnya takut, takut jika harus menghabiskan liburannya di negeri orang ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sepasang kekasih yang sudah bersama selama empat tahun. Dua tahun pertama mereka lewati di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan dua tahun terakhir ini mereka lewati dengan terpisahkan jarak ribuan mil jauhnya.

Amerika - Seoul bukan jarak yang dekat. Butuh waktu lebih dari duabelas jam untuk mereka bisa bertemu, dan mereka sudah dua tahun menghadapinya. Rindu? Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Hampir setiap hari dalam dua tahun ini mereka tersiksa rindu. Kyuhyun hanya pulang setahun sekali, hanya selama satu minggu. Ya Kyuhyun memang mengejar camlaude. Dia ingin lulus secepat yang ia bisa, karna itulah dia selalu mengurangi waktu liburannya dan menyusul semua mata kuliah yang ia bisa.

Sungmin pernah protes. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin ingin selalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jika ia rindu ia ingin bertemu Kyuhyun, jika ia ingin bercerita ia ingin Kyuhyun mendengarkannya, jika ia resah ia ingin Kyuhyun memeluknya. Katakanlah Sungmin cengeng, lantas mengapa? Apakah mereka yang mengatakan Sungmin cengeng pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? Apakah mereka tau beratnya berhubungan lintas samudra? Sekuat apapun Sungmin, tetap saja hati kecilnya ingin Kyuhyun selalu berada di dekatnya.

Beruntunglah Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Kyuhyun selalu bisa menguatkannya ketika ia mulai lemah, dan Kyuhyun selalu bisa bersabar menghadapi segala rengekan Sungmin. Kyuhyun begitu bersyukur Sungmin mampu menjalani hubungan ini bersamanya. Tak banyak gadis di luar sana yang bersedia menjalani hubungan semacam ini. Walaupun sempat menolak dan mengancam putus tapi akhirnya Sungmin tetap bersedia berjuang bersamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallow saya kembali membawa cerita baru ..

Maaf karna bukannya melanjutkan Just the two of us malah buat ff baru lagi .. Hahaha mafkan saya tapi tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas dipikiran saya huuu .. Semoga bisa diterima dengan baik yaa ..

Kali ini ceritanya gak serumit Just the two of us , gak ada pihak ketiga yang jahat , konfliknya cuma karna jarak , yah judulnya aja uda ketauan ya hehe ..

Jika ada masukan atau kritikan jangan sungkan , saya sangat menghargai kritikan yang membangun. Terimakasih ^^

byebye


End file.
